forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition
Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition is a remake of the 2000 video game Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn and its expansion, Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal. Released in 2013, the Enhanced Edition adds several hours worth of new content, along with numerous technological improvements. |}} New features The Enhanced Edition brought a number of additions and features. *Five new recruitable companions, each with their own quest *Redesigned interface *Modern-era multiplayer support *Wide-screen support *Improved renderer Index Characters :;Protagonist: Gorion's Ward :;Companions: Dorn Il-Khan • Hexxat • Neera • Rasaad yn Bashir • Wilson :;Other: Abby • Aldun Forgecaster • Alorgoth • Alter • Amanis Khal • Azothet • Baldwin • Barad Ding • Chanticleer • Cless Ironeye • Connie • Dalton • Daxus Taralom • Dings • Divine • Dolrassa • Dragomir • Eevo • Ellis • Fadell Ironeye • Fenuku • Geld Quickblade • Ghallus • Ghell Rando • Goodman Hayes • Gramm • Gul Dukeem • Hammerhelm • Herath • Hojar Bootcut • Ixthezzys • Jaden • Jolstead • Kelner • Kirik Khal • Knocktor • Lanneth Far-seer • Lucy • Master of Combat • Mereth • Mironda • Nector • Ruglurr • Sahana • Sixscar • Telana • Treya • Ur-Gothoz • Warwick • Xachrimos • Xaved • Zaviak :Alinda • Aznar Thrul • Barbauld Ding • Daravorn Kheld • Ekandor • Esmera Ding • Gamaz • Herold Mance • Nareth Blindeye • Schaal • Stream-Near-The-Hollow • Vicross Creatures :bear (black, brown, grizzly, mountain) • cat • celestial hound • deer • dragon (silver) • elf • ettin • faerie dragon • giant spider • glabrezu • gnoll • groundhog • half-elf • half-orc • halfling • hobgoblin • human • kobold • minotaur • ogre • panther • pheasant • planetar • snake • spotted lion • squirrel • tiger • wolf • troll : :basilisk • lizardman • mummy Locations :;Buildings & Sites: Heretic Temple • Tomb of the Unproved • Tomb of Dragomir :;Settlements: Hidden Refuge :;Wilderness: Resurrection Gorge • Wild Forest :;Realms: Zakhara :;Planes: Lunia :Calimport • Calimshan • Crimmor • Esmeltaran • Luiren • Priador • Purskul • Ruathym • Thay Magic :;Magic items: Abyssal Blade • Belt of Minor Invulnerability • Brooch of the Vagrant Blades • Circlet of Lost Souls • Cloak of Unerring Strikes • Collar Bell • Hojar's Fame • Ir'revrykal • Lupine Sling • Ox-tail Belt • Rancor • Ring of Duplication • Robe of Goodman Hayes • Robe of Invocation • Scroll of Retribution • Talisman of the Hearthfire • Tunic of Blindeye Organizations :Order of Eight Staves • Order of the Dark Moon • Order of the Sun Soul • Red Wizards of Thay • Tears of Selûne • Twofold Trust • Vagrant Blades Miscellaneous :;Beverages: Baldur's Grog • Halfling's Help Religions :Selûne • Shar :Moradin Miscellaneous :;Beverages: Halfling's Help :;Other:Borrokin • Dark Moon heresy Appendix External links * Beamdog's Baldur's Gate II site Reference Connections Category:Computer games Category:Articles in need of citations